


Bed Head

by Shenandoah76209



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenandoah76209/pseuds/Shenandoah76209
Summary: How does she look both sexy and adorable when she's sleeping? He'd better get himself under control before he crawls into bed with her. After all, they've got a case waiting.





	1. Bed Head

“Someone go wake up Olivia, we’ll need everyone on this,” Cragen ordered absently. Fin stood and motioned for Elliot to stay on his own work. The other detective had been in the midst of dialing the phone when the captain had given his order

“I got it, you got other irons in the fire,” He waved the detective off as he headed upstairs to the crib.

Liv was on one of the cots in the middle of the room, sprawled on her side with her one arm flung outward while the other fell limply at her side. Fin felt a little bit like a perv watching Olivia sleep. She hadn't even gotten her full thirty in the crib, she'd fallen asleep looking at a file and now her hair was all sticking up. She looked seriously adorable, like a kid asleep over homework, and he'd better wake her up or he'd be crawling in with her. 

Then she shifted in her sleep, gave a breathy little moan that went straight to his dick and Liv went from adorable to sex kitten in five seconds. Her cheeks flushed a bit, lips parted and she was shifting against the mattress restlessly. He took a deep breath and throttled back the lust that had shot through him instantaneously. 

What he couldn’t stop was the hand that cupped her cheek, the pad of his thumb stroking gently over her lips and chin. She was so soft, how a woman could be so soft and sweet and still be one of the toughest cops he knew was a riddle to him. But he’d never seen a woman more beautiful or found one more attractive.

"Hey Liv," Fin succumbed to temptation, leaning forward, brushing his lips over her ear even as he set his hand on her arm, stroking the soft skin there instead. "Olivia, Cap'n wants us. Got a new lead." 

She woke up bewildered and wild eyed, a moan on her lips and still half reaching for the weapon that wasn't on her hip before she realized where she was, "Fin." She shivered and he couldn’t help smiling, "Sorry about that," One hand raked through her hair scrubbing at her face and scalp to wake herself up. 

“I scare you?” Fin didn’t move his hand, letting his fingers continue stroking her skin though he did lean back to give her some space. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“No, I just…” She was half laying down and looking at him, ridiculously sexy to his more than biased gaze. “Dreaming.”

“Yeah?” Fin smiled and slid his hand up her arm, warming her until he reached her collarbone. He rubbed his knuckles over the delicate skin, “Good dream?”

“Felt like it,” She wasn’t quite blushing but her pupils were still dilated. “Though it’s a first for me at work,” Olivia admitted as she pushed herself upright. When she swung her feet to the floor her upper body ended up very close to his.

“You let me know if there’s anything I can do to make the dream a reality,” Fin smiled at her and picked up the file she’d been half sleeping on.

“Uh Fin, are you…” She was tousled and sleepy still and he wanted nothing more than to tumble her back onto the cot and show her just what he meant.

“I’m completely serious,” Fin smiled and stood, extending a hand to help her up. Again, Olivia ended up close to him and his smile stretched to a grin. “After this case is over,” He steadied her with his hands on her hips before turning her towards he door. “Like to take you out and show you.”

“Out?” Olivia didn’t wake up quickly, Fin realized with a half smile. That could be all sorts of fun.

“Yeah,” He handed her the file. “Like dinner, or a movie, or drinks…somewhere not here, where we both dress nice and we don’t have our partners along.”

“That would be…” She hesitated as if trying to think of a word and turned to give him a half smile of her own. “I’d like that.”

“Soon’s we’re clear a this case then,” Fin nodded and followed her down the stairs to the bullpen.


	2. Casual Meal

Watching her eat was always a pleasure. Liv didn't pick at her food unless she was upset. She didn't eat a salad and call that dinner or lunch. She gave her food the attention it deserved and brought her appetite. Of course he'd seen her workouts having ended up in the gym with her a few times and Olivia was a gorgeous package of muscle and curves. She ate healthy but she wasn't ridiculous about it.

Fin had caught her after work when she'd been finishing up her paperwork and leaned against her desk, "So, we're clear of the case." He observed. "You still up for dinner? Or have you come to your senses?" He grinned at her teasingly even as part of him held his breath waiting on her answer.

"You say when," Olivia smiled up at him. "Or were you thinking now while we don't have another case?"

"How about a casual dinner now, with an option for an actual date Saturday night if we agree this went well," Fin thought fast as he threw out the options. He wanted to really take her out, somewhere nice, somewhere she'd get to dress up. But right now...he wanted her company, wanted to watch her eat a good meal and drink a beer and relax with some conversation.

"Bella Maries?" Liv tilted her head, "Or did you feel like something else?"

"That sounds good actually," Fin smiled.

8888

The impromptu date had gone well, well enough that Olivia had agreed to a formal Saturday night, he'd pick her up at her apartment, date. Fin couldn't wait. He'd had to force himself not to kiss her after dinner, to drop her at home and not pin her against her front door. She'd looked a little confused when he'd walked her to her lobby and watched her get in the elevator. But at the end of dinner she had agreed to the Saturday date.

Now she was looking at him oddly and he tilted his head before he jerked it towards the hallway. Leaving the squadroom Fin only had to wait a moment or two before Liv joined him, "Livia, what's up?"

"I guess I'm a little confused," She murmured in her low voice. "What was last night about?"

"Uh, dinner, with the woman I wanna date?" Fin frowned, "Thought that was pretty clear."

"So it wasn't a date?" Liv looked at him and her pretty dark eyes were very confused.

"A date is when I ask, I pick you up, take you out, bring you home and kiss you good night," He shook his head. "Last night was enjoying your company so I could convince you to agree to a date."

"You don't have to convince me," Olivia shook her head. "You'd already asked me out and I said yes, remember? I thought last night was a date until..."

"Until when?" Fin frowned curiously.

"You didn't seem to want to kiss me good night," She shrugged. "I wondered if I'd just read your signals wrong."

Fin's eyes narrowed at her and he folded his arms thoughtfully, "You're pissed. Why exactly?"

"I'm not angry," Olivia denied. "I just--"

"You're just pissed as hell about something," The ex-Ranger said quietly. "And I'm the only one standing here. So is it because I want to actually date you? And that implies a relationship. Or are you pissed because I didn't kiss you last night and give you the chance to throw me out this morning."

"What are you--" Olivia didn't get very far with her question.

"I know about Cassidy. I know how you had a little fling with him and cut him off before you could get serious about him, and that he was dead serious about you Liv," Fin moved closer and backed her up against the wall next to the drink machines and out of sight. "Was that your plan with me? Take me to bed last night and throw me out in the morning? Cut off any chance of building something with you?"

"I agreed to a date," Liv told him flatly. "Why would I do that if I was planning on throwing you out?"

"Dunno," Fin shrugged and moved forward again, crowding her and noting that her eyes dilated and her breathing quickened when he did. "But I know you like this. You like me not letting you get away from me." He put his hands on her hips and stepped closer, pressing his body to hers, "I want you Liv. I know you can feel it, know that you want me. Don't you?" 

"Yes," She nodded almost unwillingly.

"This is not an itch you're gonna be able to scratch and have it go away," Fin pressed his body to hers until his weight was pinning her to the wall, his lips under her ear. "I'm not going away. I'm not letting you run Livia. All that's gonna happen if you run is I'll chase you. I'm a Ranger baby. No one gets away from me Liv."

"How do you know that I want you for more than a night," Olivia tried to bluff but her pulse was pounding in her throat. Her voice had a low throaty quality that he'd heard when he watched her wake up.

"Because I know when a woman is looking at me Olivia," Fin let his lips close around her earlobe and sank his teeth gently into the soft flesh, hearing her shocked gasp. "And I've been watching you for a long time. You and I...we won't ever be done with each other."

"Why wait then?" She wanted to know. "Why not just take me to bed last night?"

"You wouldn't have let me do this then," Fin let his lips find her pulse point and rubbed his hips against hers. "You wouldn't have accepted it. I am not letting you go Liv. If I'd had you last night you woulda shrugged this off. You'd have written it off as good sex and ignored me afterwards." He slid a hand between their bodies and cupped her mound through her suit pants feeling the heat of her skin blazing through several layers of fabric. "But this...I haven't even kissed you but you're accepting my touch. You're letting me corner you. You're gonna belong to me Olivia. And there's not a thing you can do to stop it."

He rubbed the heel of his hand against her and felt the shudder that rolled outward over her skin from that point. Fin watched as Liv clenched her teeth on a moan that threatened to escape, "See Liv? You're not even pushing me away. You're not going to even think of running from me baby."

"Such a bad idea," Her whisper was throaty with lust even as she tried to argue.

"Good idea Liv," Fin brushed his lips over her jaw, finding her cheekbones, her eyes and her lips finally, teasing little kisses, nothing that would satisfy. "I won't ever hurt you, won't push you away. I promise I'll be everything you need. But you'll be mine Olivia. Better that you just agree now."

"You're talking like you want to own me," Olivia's voice was less breathy and more pissed and Fin shrugged against her.

"Its not ownership if I belong to you is it?" His mouth didn't want to leave that tender spot below her ear. "Get used to the idea Liv, you've got to decide before Saturday." Fin forced himself to pull back slightly so he could look her in the eye. "Because this won't just go away."

He kissed her hard on the mouth and let her, for a moment, feel everything he'd been holding back in all the time he'd known her. When Olivia was shivering under his mouth Fin finally let her go and backed up. "Saturday night, eight o'clock. I'll pick you up. Got reservations at Le Cirque."

"How did you--" Olivia bit off the question and shook her head as he tugged her out of the shadows and back to the squadroom.

"Hey John has connections...so do I," Fin chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors' Note: So our Fin is getting a little dominant...which is how I like him for this. He's not going to let Liv push him away like she did Cassidy. So she's got until Saturday night to decide if she's going to sleep with him. What do you guys think?


	3. Dinner Date

He'd waited until Friday before stopping by her desk to confirm that they were still on for Saturday night. Liv looked up at him and her dark eyes were thoughtful and damn near unreadable. "I-- Fin what if I'm not--" She shook her head, and he could read how frustrated she was with herself. "What if I'm not ready for a relationship?"

He leaned down as if to look at some paperwork on her desk and kept his voice low, "If you weren't ready you'd tell me no." Fin took a deep breath, her perfume was intoxicating, he'd have to find out what it was. "You're scared, and you're nervous, and I get that. But you're ready Liv." He firmed his voice but took care to keep the volume low still, "Now tell me Olivia, yes or no, are you going out with me tomorrow night."

Her, "Yes," Was soft and breathy but it was definitely in the affirmative.

"Good," He indulged himself by running a hand from her shoulder down her back. "Liv, relax. I'm the same guy." Fin tried a little reassurance. "I'm not gonna chain you to the bed or anything."

"But we will--" It was hard to figure out what made Liv more nervous, the idea of having sex with him tomorrow night or the idea of waiting. 

"Stop worrying," He commanded mildly. "No matter what you're mine Liv. Just relax. I'm gonna take care of you."

"That's not reassuring," Her retort was mildly sarcastic and Fin couldn't help grinning down at her as he left. 

"You've never had me takin' care of you before Livia," He reminded her.

8888

Every time Fin watched her take a bite he got a little preview of what Olivia would be like in bed. She so obviously enjoyed her food, enjoyed his company when she unwound enough to relax a bit. A glass of wine at dinner wasn't so much that she'd get drunk and by the time they were eating desert she'd sobered up enough to be a little nervous again.

By the time Fin had handed the waiter his card and signed the check Olivia was tense and clutching her little bag. "Liv," He held out his hand and waited until she'd put her fingers against his palm. "Why are you so nervous?"

"You've made it pretty clear that this is...the start of something," She was honest at least. It was one of the things he found most attractive about her. Liv would usually admit when something scared her. "I've... the last serious relationship I had..."

"I know, I remember," Fin nodded. It had been the crash and burn of that relationship that had decided him. Liv had been miserable for a solid two months after that. He'd heard that she had tried an adoption agency but single women were a step below even a gay couple so she'd struck out there. It had been time to man up and admit that the reason every woman he dated saw the back of him after a month was because Liv was the woman he wanted.

"I just...I don't do well at these, relationships," Liv clarified. "If it doesn't work out..." She shook her head.

"Liv, shut up." Fin had definitely had enough of her doubting him. "C'mon," He stood and helped her out of her chair before leading her out of the restaurant and to a cab. Giving the driver his address he pulled her tight against his side and took another deep breath of her perfume. She was still clutching at her evening bag and frowning.

He got her out of the cab and into the lobby of his place before she spoke again, "Fin, I really don't think this is--"

The elevator was empty and he waited until the doors were shut before he put both hands on her hips and pushed her back to the wall, flattening his body against hers. One hand stretched out to press the button for his floor while the other held her firmly in place. "Liv, did you understand everything I told you a few days ago," He asked the question with his lips rubbing over her neck.

"Uhm, yes...I--" She gasped as his teeth found her pulse and closed gently over it.

"And you know you're not going to talk me out of this," Fin felt like he could happily fuck the hell out of her in the elevator but some things were against the law still. 

"Getting...oh, that idea," Her hands were hanging onto his shoulders now and he groaned over the soft skin at the base of her throat. The dipping neckline of her cocktail dress had been driving him crazy all night and he'd been torn between staring at her cleavage and soft swells of her breasts and the gorgeous length of leg she'd showcased in dusky stockings and three inch heels. They put her at his height and he could concentrate on every part of her.

"Then what makes you think I'll change my mind at this late, date," He punctuated his words with hot open-mouthed kisses on the delicate column of her neck. "You have no idea how bad or how long I've wanted you under me Olivia." His hands were firm on her hips as he pressed against her body. 

"Why?" Her hands were tight on his shoulders, pulling him closer and he groaned against her skin. "Why me, why now?" He loved how breathy her voice sounded and cursed as the elevator reached his floor.

Tugging her out of the elevator and down the hall to his apartment felt like torture, one minute she was flattened against his body and the next she wasn't anymore. Even keeping an arm around her waist and her curves snugged against his side wasn't enough. The door took so damn long he nearly pushed her against the back of it and took her right there once he got it closed.

"Why?" Fin pulled her into his bedroom and wrapped her tight in his arms before he began to kiss her neck again. "Why you? Why now?" He felt her pulse triple under his lips and groaned.

"Yeah, why?" Olivia nearly moaned the question. One of her hands slid from his crown down to his neck, holding his mouth to her skin, the other slid down to the small of his back, pulling his body tighter to hers.

"Because you're beautiful and kind," Fin nipped at the curve of skin where her neck met her shoulder. "An' I'm a selfish bastard and want you for mine." He felt her breath catch in her throat as his lips moved down to the uppermost curves of her breasts. "I see you Livia, I see how much you love. I want that. Want that for me."

"I'm not..." Her words were a tortured sigh as his hands slipped to her waist and cupped her ass. "I'm not easy or kind. I'm fucked up Fin," She'd found the soft skin on the base of his neck and her mouth was doing incredible things to his flesh.

"Not arguin' now Liv," Fin had found the zip of her dress and pulled it down, following the line of it with his hand on the silky flesh of her spine. "I want you under me," He pushed her dress down to her hips exposing a lacy strapless bra that crept down her ribs contrasting with her skin. "And unless you tell me right now that you don't want the same thing..."

"I'm not," Olivia tugged the back of his head down so he was forced to look her in the eye. "I want you Fin. I want...everything. Now," She leaned into him, lace clad breasts pressing to his chest and kissed him. He'd known Olivia's mouth was powerful, like lightening in a bottle but standing with her half undressed, with her kissing him, he lost control.

He slanted his lips over hers and began to explore her mouth, his tongue tasting and rubbing over hers. Nothing could have prepared him for the taste of Olivia's mouth, how hot and sweet she would be, how perfect she would taste. Her fingers were pushing at his jacket, tugging at his tie and unbuttoning his shirt and vest and God! Her hands on his skin were like putting a match to paper, he'd never felt such instantaneous need. His clothes weren't quite coming off though, opened, Olivia pulling his shirt out of his slacks to slide her hands up his back and down to squeeze his ass. "God damn," He groaned into her mouth.

"Fin," She pulled her lips from under his to speak and barely got the words out, "Undo your cuffs." His mouth came back down on hers and devoured, open mouthed and demanding her participation. Fin wasn't thinking of anything but touching her, her dress was around her hips and he pushed it down until it fell to the rug. She was so sweet, her lips were so perfect soft and god her tongue rubbing against his, devouring him right back. Olivia caught his tongue in her mouth and sucked on it and the groan that vibrated in his chest was completely involuntary. He was so hard for her it was getting uncomfortable, trapped in his shorts and pants.

He didn't want to let go of her, the soft skin on her back, the perfect curve of her ass under his palm but she was pushing at him, insistent and with another groan he reluctantly capitulated. Fin practically tore at the buttons on his shirt cuffs and unceremoniously shrugged the clothing off his upper body. Liv's hands moved to his belt and waistband, unzipping his trousers while he toed off his shoes. "Get on the bed Liv," He gave her a little push backwards and she nodded, backing up until she felt the mattress against her legs. She didn't sit or lie down though, but stood, watching him until he was naked under her eyes.

Fin looked at her, tiny black panties, the black lacy bra that wrapped around her ribs and breasts, silky stockings that encased her legs to mid thigh and just stopped and satiny black heels. "You're so fuckin' beautiful," He shook his head over how lovely she was and walked towards her, nude, beyond aroused and ready for her. "And I told you to get on the bed."

"You did," Olivia lifted her chin in a little challenge. "Maybe I want you to put me there Fin," She was looking straight at him, hunger warm in her gaze and he couldn't help but grin.

"Last warning babygirl," He pressed up against her and his hand found the hooks of the bustier she wore, flicking them open until the satin and lace sagged down off her breasts and he pulled it out from between their bodies. "I'm not gonna stop again."

"Didn't ask you to stop," Liv's breath stopped, gasped as her breasts pressed against his chest. He felt her swell even more, her nipples tight and hard against his skin. "Just want you to--" Her words were cut off by a cry of need as Fin bent her back to the mattress and fastened his mouth to one of those tight sweet tips. He groaned as he felt her nipple tighten further in his mouth and then relax as he sucked and warmed it with his lips and tongue. One of Liv's hands clutched at the back of his head, the other snaked down between their bodies and wrapped around his cock.

"No," Fin grabbed the hand on his prick and pulled it off gently but still firmly. He lifted his head from Olivia's breast and stared at her. "No baby. I can't take it right now." He put his mouth to her other breast and was rewarded with a strangled moan and the feeling of black satin panties against his cock growing wet with her need. He loved how she sounded, as if every sensation was taking her by surprise. Her hand tried to find his cock again and Fin nearly growled his displeasure.

"I want to touch you," Olivia tried to argue through her moans and Fin shook his head.

"Then I'll just have to stay out of reach," He tugged her body so her hips were on the edge of the mattress and knelt on the floor so she couldn't reach him. Fin looked down at her feet and slipped her heels off, peeling the stockings down her legs and letting them flutter over her shoes before he slid his hands from her ankles up to her thighs. "Now Liv, be good for me, stay where I put you baby," He admonished between kisses up the tender skin of her inner thighs. "You are so soft, and sweet, and so fucking strong Liv," Fin was amazed by the strength in her.

"Fin, please," She was trembling under his mouth and he smiled as she didn't move in spite of what she wanted so badly right now.

"I can't wait to taste you Olivia," He could feel the smile on his face, a wicked smirk his ex had hated, couldn't stand to see how satisfied he was with a strong woman in a slightly submissive position. But Olivia's breath caught as she saw his face, a moan on her lips and her hips twitched in invitation for him to take what he wanted. His sweet strong Olivia needed to let go, needed someone to free her from all the things she took on. It didn't make him more, or make her less, it just was how they were.

He pressed his mouth to her satin covered pussy and began to nip and tease her through the soaked fabric. He needed to be in charge like this now and then, needed to take over and make the decisions, to know he could do little else but some things he could control. And his beautiful strong Olivia needed to be out of control, needed to surrender and stop worrying. That she was letting him take the lead, had tacitly agreed to him doing so ever since that day in the hall, but hadn't changed any other aspect of her behavior... That aroused him just as much as the sight of her spread out on his bed, just waiting for his mouth.

Fin teased and licked, using his mouth to nip at the tender skin where the satin ended until she was rolling her hips under his mouth and begging him please to fuck her and there was no way. Not until he'd put his mouth on that sweet pussy. "No," He shook his head and stood so he could grab the little ribbon sides of her panties and drag them down her hips and legs. "I want you a lot more desperate for my cock than you are now baby."

"Fin," Olivia was letting him move her thighs apart, her hands were fisted in the quilt under her and making no move to stop him or to touch him. "Please, I need..."

"I know," He traced his hands over her skin, fingers plucking at her nipples, "I'm gonna give you what you need, I promise." Fin sat on the bed next to her and couldn't resist her face, those sweet lips, and let himself have her mouth for a little while. Her hands crept up, caressing his shoulders, his chest, neck and scalp but she'd learned and didn't touch him below the waist.

"Please Fin, I want you so badly, I want to suck your cock, get on my knees and--" He cut off her words with another kiss and stood moving to position himself between her thighs. 

"You will," He promised as he knelt and began to kiss the soft skin above her curls. "If you want it like that I'll fuck your face baby. But not now," Fin loved that his words made her body shiver, as if anticipation aroused her just as much as his touch. He groaned and used his hands to spread her thighs farther apart, exposing her pussy, moist and ready for him.

Fin groaned as he realized that she'd waxed or shaved or something because except for a few dark curls she was completely bare, pink and luscious and gleaming wetly for his mouth. He took half a second to appreciate the view before he bent and began to lap at her nether lips, sucking them into his mouth and listening to Olivia's moans and pleas for satisfaction, for mercy really. Fin groaned and began to eat her, licking and sucking until Liv was grinding against his face. She was so good, passionate and hot and finally he couldn't take anymore, he had to know how Olivia sounded when she came.

She was moaning and trembling, her skin flushed and hot, her back arching her breasts upwards in need and Fin groaned at how gorgeous she looked. Carefully he used his fingers to part her lips and found her clit, surrounding it with his mouth and heard her breath catch sharp in her throat. He loved, fucking loved, how her voice sounded when she moaned his name. Gently he pushed a couple of fingers into her body and felt her shudder hotly under his mouth. "Oh god! Fin," Her moan climbed to a wail as he began to suck on her clit, flicking his tongue over the hot blood filled flesh. Olivia was near screaming his name as he fucked her with his fingers, his forearm a hard band holding her hips still as he sucked on her clit.

She was trying so hard to press her body to his mouth, unable to move and desperate until Fin felt her body clench around his, every muscle stiffening and then hot hard spasms exploding through her body, drenching his fingers in her moisture, his name an ecstatic scream on her tongue. That was what he was waiting for.

He stood, let go of her body to stand between her legs and put his hands on her hips, sliding her up the bed. The condom was a necessary evil but Fin groaned at the sight of her, still trembling in the aftermath of her orgasm as he covered her body with his. She was hot and wet against his cock, so tight he had to go slowly as he pushed inside her. It had obviously been a while for her and he wasn't a small man, but she was so wet, felt so good, it was very difficult to not just push right in and fill her body with his immediately.

Olivia was shuddering under him, her arms wrapping around his waist, lips on his neck and kissing him, begging for more. Her hips rocked against his taking more of his body until he was groaning with the effort of staying in control and at a measured pace. It seemed to take forever before Liv could take all of him, until their hips met and his body was flat against hers, pressing her down into the mattress. "God Fin," She was still shuddering, moaning as she lifted her face for his kiss. "You feel sooo--" He shifted and her breath caught on a gasp of shock. 

This time, feeling her orgasm roll through her body while he was inside her, the sensation was unbelievable and Fin groaned. He had to move, even before the last of the tremors were fading he was driving into her. The only thing Olivia could do was hang on, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms up his back, palms on his shoulder blades. He was going to lose it, she was so tight, exploding around him, every time he moved her body clung to his, gripping him, pulling him deeper.

Fin groaned into her mouth, "Liv, I'm...God. I'm close Livia." He was losing control, her cries of his name, her moans, and the feel of her, having her, it was too much. "C'mon Liv, come with me baby," He urged and put his mouth on her neck again, tasting the sweetness of her and the scent of her skin and perfume again.

"Oh, yes, god yes please Fin," The strength of her hips meeting his thrusts increased as shudders seemed to roll over her skin and he groaned, quickening his pace. He was fast growing desperate for her, need driving him, desire becoming impossible to hold back. Fin could feel it building, the base of his spine like fire, his balls tight and hot, every brush against Olivia's damp flesh increasing the need.

Still, when it hit, he wasn't prepared for just how good it would feel, like fire in every vein, flowing through him, an explosion of lava bursting out of his body, filling the woman beneath him, leaving him panting and exhausted and straining for more as he pounded into Olivia. She'd cried out, shuddered and arched up to his body as he came, fluttering and tightening around his body as if to drag every last bit of pleasure out of him.

Fin groaned slightly as every muscle forcibly relaxed and they both seemed to sink into the mattress in exhaustion. Olivia hadn't moved from her position, her body still wrapped around his. He could feel her fingers stroking over his spine as if to soothe him, her lips on his shoulder brushing kisses on his skin. He could taste her skin under his mouth, a touch of salt along with the sweetness of her and smiled. "Baby you all right," He managed to drag the words out.

"Hmm..." Olivia shifted slightly under him and Fin frowned and made as if to roll off her body only to have her legs and arms tighten around him. "Don't, please...just...stay," She sighed in contentment as his body remained in hers, her lips pressed to his shoulder again.

"Not too heavy for you Liv," He lifted his head and looked at her curiously. Her eye makeup was a little smudged and her mouth was swollen but she looked pleased.

"This is what I've been thinking about since Wednesday when you cornered me," Olivia had a very smug feminine tone to her voice. "The only thing that would make it better would be if you hadn't used a condom." She smiled hopefully up at him and Fin nearly kissed her again.

"Didn't want to assume anything," He explained, cupping her cheek gently. "Just because you're mine, don't mean..."

She smiled and her lips kissed his palm, "How did you know?"


	4. How Did I Know

Fin took a deep breath and regarded Olivia thoughtfully, "How did I know this was what you needed? That we'd be good together? That you were what I needed?"

"Yes," Olivia nodded her dark eyes were intent.

Fin sighed and forced himself to lift his body off hers, stripping off the condom and getting rid of it before he scooped her up and pulled the bedding back. Setting her back down on the sheets and sliding in beside her, he pulled the bedding back up around her shoulders. Taking her in his arms again he kissed her temple and forehead and cheek, "You know I was in the army. Know I was a Ranger. I...got a need for control. After I was discharged...figured out that there was no such thing, not in the world. Not in combat either." He shrugged, "But in bed...I could control that. Always was a dominant personality, wouldn't have made the Rangers if I weren't."

"So you like to..." Olivia tilted her head at him curiously. "I mean after how you were with me at the precinct I knew you were dominant...but how could you know I'd be..."

"You're not submissive Liv," Fin laughed and kissed her gently. "Not really, not always." He ran a hand down her arm and hip, "But I could tell you tend to worry about everything. There's gonna be times you need someone else to take control. To overwhelm you and take over so you can't think or control anything, so all you can do is relax and be pleasured."

"But how did you know? I've never just...let anyone..." Liv shook her head. "I don't just lie back and surrender, not for anyone Fin."

"Did for me," Fin couldn't help it, he was feeling pretty satisfied about that. He kissed her and let his mouth drift from her lips to her cheek and neck. "And even then, you weren't like a fainting flower or anything Liv. You're perfect the way you are. This was just what you needed."

"But I don't usually, not, I mean," She was frustrated he could tell. "I like to be on top. I like to give as good as I get," Olivia tried to explain and Fin smiled.

"You know me Liv, how long have we worked together now? You know I'd never hurt you, never mock you for what you need? Both of us need something the rest of the world don't always understand." He tugged her closer and let her feel his body against hers, already wanting her again, "I don't always need to be in control in bed. I like the idea of you pushing me back and riding me, taking me."

"I know I can trust you Fin," She was burrowing against him, all that soft flesh felt so good against his skin. "I guess I just...it's the labels, dominant, submissive, in our line of work, they leave a bad taste."

"Yeah I know what you mean," He smiled and let a hand rub over her back. "It's not like I'm planning to put up a sign in the squad room you know. As far as I'm concerned what we do in the bedroom or wherever else is private."

"Wherever else?" Olivia's eyebrows shot up and Fin chuckled.

"If I admit I think about fucking you over my desk at the one six or taking you against the wall in the stairwell am I a perv," He asked putting his mouth on her neck and inhaling deeply. He loved the scent of her skin, her perfume and the taste of her was intoxicating.

"I think that makes you a guy," She smiled, her voice amused. "Does that mean you don't want anyone to know about this? Are we dating or just fucking each other when we need it? What are we doing Fin?" 

"I told you when I started this Liv," Fin looked her in the eye, dead serious. "I'm not letting you go. You're mine now." He took her hand putting it over his heart, "I'm yours too. But this...this isn't dating or fucking. It's more than either of those." Fin pressed a careful kiss to her mouth. "That doesn't mean I'm keeping you in bed all the time. I want to take you out. Go on dates. But I'm not patient."

"I'm not nice. I'm not easy to deal with either," Liv's eyes were bright as she looked at him. "I'm more than a little screwed up Fin. You know I am."

"Oh 'cause I'm a picture of mental and emotional health," Fin rolled his eyes. "Told you Liv, you try to run and I'll just track you down. And when I start to shut down, can't stand to be touched, know that you'll just push me on the bed and have your way until I cave in."

Liv laughed a bit, "As if I could take you." She pressed a kiss to his neck and Fin groaned. "So we're keeping this a secret?"

"I already told Cragen that I was dating you," Fin pushed her onto her back and began to kiss her neck again. "Said if he didn't like it he could transfer me out or reprimand me but I wasn't giving you up."

"When...ohhh, when did you tell him that," Olivia moaned and he loved how she sounded, that he could make her sound like that.

"After I cornered you in the hall on Wednesday," He smirked. "I wasn't going to let you get away babygirl." Fin palmed her breasts and heard her breath catch as his mouth moved on her neck and shoulders.

"Just...tell me how long you want this to go on," Liv sounded confused, uncertain and Fin stopped making love to her and regarded her sternly.

"Baby, you don't get it," He propped himself up on his elbows to look down at her nervous face. "When I say you're mine, I mean it. I'm planning on being like this with you when you're using Clairol to cover up any silver you get in your hair and I gotta take Viagra to keep up with you."

Her surprise wasn't flattering but Olivia didn't have a very high opinion of herself personally. As a cop sure, but as a person, she was far to inclined to put her own wants last and she didn't seem to think she had much value as a woman. "Fin, you really don't--"

"I know exactly what I'm saying Olivia," He interrupted her. "Now if you decide that isn't what you want, if you don't want to keep me. Well when you're bored you let me know, I'll see if I can talk you out of it." He slipped a hand between their bodies and found her clit, teasing her until she was gasping.

"God, Fin," She was moaning his name and her hand had wrapped around his cock, "Please just...fuck me." Fin groaned and reached for a condom. She frowned when she saw it but didn't object and soon they were groaning and gasping for each other all over again.

8888

"How can you be sure about this, about me?" Fin wasn't quite asleep when Liv asked him that but he was definitely feeling a little muddled. Whenever he was around her blood flow to his brain could become a problem.

"Babygirl, I trust my instincts," He told her with a sigh. "I know you. Remember? We've worked together. Only one in the precinct I trust as much as I trust you is John." Fin pulled her into his arms and forced his eyes open, "And if you think I don't know just how bad you've been hurt in your life...well I've gotten real good at hiding what I want to."

"Like what?" Liv propped herself up and looked at him curiously. Her fingers traced down his nose to his cheekbone and then to his neck. "Rangers lead the way," She murmured thoughtfully. "Until you told John and me about Mogadishu no one knew you'd been in the military."

"Yeah, that was one thing," Fin admitted. "My son was another. And my ex." He reached up to touch her hair, tousled and adorably mussed again, "How much I like my partner. And how much attention I paid to you." He tugged her face down to his gently and kissed her, "I've had my eyes on you for a long time Liv. Never seen you put a high enough value on yourself. You're passionate and strong and tough and compassionate and there's no one I'd rather have at my back than you or John."

"Fin I'm not that great," Olivia rolled her eyes at him. "I don't trust people easily, these days sometimes I don't even trust my partner. I get hurt too easily and I...I don't..."

"You think you push people away, that the reason you were alone was because that jackass was right and you were too fussy, too hard to be with," Fin pulled her down to him and wrapped his arms around her. "The man was an ass and he didn't even try to understand your job," He told her. "You're not fussy, you're precise and you aren't hard to be with." Fin let his lips move along her jaw, "Try to be with me Liv. You'll see how easy it is."

"You're going to regret this," Olivia sighed but she let him pull her close and drag the blankets up over them both. "But you can't say I didn't warn you."

Fin shook his head as she fell asleep against him. She really had no idea how easy it would be to deal with her, to be with her. He'd wanted her for years ever since he'd started to notice the little things about her personality. She wasn't pushy but she was firm about her theories and able to stand up to Stabler. She was polite to just about everyone and sympathetic with victims. She responded to authority but not in the same way he did. And it wasn't six months of knowing her before he figured out that she'd been abused; John let something drop and then the pieces began to fall into place. The men she picked was another story.

The cop was her best choice as far as he could tell, but she pushed Cassidy away pretty quick. Fin had seen him when he transferred over to Narcotics, just as Fin was leaving. The cop was younger and fairly good looking. Fin had kept his ear to the ground and between John's remarks and the gossip from Narcotics he'd had a pretty good idea of what had happened. Since then her taste had gone downhill a bit.

The common thread seemed to be guys who looked good in a suit, had lives and careers of their own and were fairly strong personalities in and of themselves. It had only taken one last thing to put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

Liv had been sitting at her desk and rotating her neck after doing three solid hours of computer work. He'd been passing behind her and stopped to ask if she was all right. She'd winced and explained that her muscles were tight and it was a little painful. He'd gambled then, but it had paid off, putting one hand on the back of her neck and squeezing lightly. Her entire body had stiffened and her breath had come in a sharp gasp. He'd been able to feel her pulse triple its beat under the tip of his finger. He'd given her another squeeze and helped her rotate her neck a little more, looked down into her eyes and saw them dilated, her lips parted slightly and only the fact that they were in the middle of the precinct had kept him from doing something foolish.

Fin sighed and gathered her closer, it had been a while since he'd slept with anyone, trusted anyone to stay the night. The closest he'd come in the last six months had been when John's apartment building was being fumigated and his partner had camped out on the couch. That wasn't to say he'd been lacking in female company but he hadn't wanted them back at his apartment. There were only two people outside of family who'd been to his place.

8888

He woke up in the dark, his arms empty and Olivia was sitting at the foot of the bed, "Should I have ripped a few things so you couldn't sneak off?" He murmured lazily.

She turned to look at him and her smile was uncertain, "Couldn't sleep. I figured why wake you up, I'd go home and get a work out in."

Fin sat up and reached for her, gratified when she took his hand and let herself be pulled back towards him, "Coulda woken me up and given me a workout." He told her with a half smile, kissing her cheek. "What were you thinkin'? Weights or a run?"

"Weights and then the treadmill," Olivia admitted. "Since running alone isn't exactly safe, even for a cop." She sighed, "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I'd rather you wake me up than go sneaking out like you don't think you're welcome in the light of day," Fin told her. "Why couldn't you sleep? Got a reason or's this just a general thing?"

"It's a general thing," Liv admitted. "I've never slept well," She looked at him, "Not since I was a teenager."

"You wanna talk about it?" Fin pressed a kiss to her temple. "Or should I distract you from being awake? I'm good either way." He wasn't kidding, he'd happily wake up in the middle of the night to make love to Olivia if it meant she'd stay until morning.

"Distraction please," She was unhooking the bra she'd put on and Fin found her panties and stripped them off her. "Fin, this time...please don't use a condom."

"Liv, I always use a condom," He didn't want to, no guy did, but it wasn't fair to her, to put all the burden of protection on her.

"I'm on the pill, I've been tested," Olivia had his earlobe between her teeth, tugging at it erotically as her hands crept downward and found his cock. "Please. I want you skin to skin."

"This one of your things," Fin asked finally. "Somethin' you like or need?" He wasn't trying to be judgmental but this felt like a test. He found her pulse with his mouth and began to nibble on it gently.

"No," She moaned the answer, "It's been years since I...since I've asked-- please Fin." Olivia's fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked upward.

He shuddered and dragged her over him so he could look her in the eye, "Tell me why then babygirl? Why now? Why me?"

"Because I trust you," She was looking down at him, a little bewildered. "I want you inside me, I want to feel your cum in me. I don't want anything between us."

"All right," Fin nodded and drew her down so he could kiss and suck on her breasts. She was moaning and undulating against him, his cock swollen and ready pressed between their bodies by the time he stopped and put his hands on her hips. "Your turn baby, put me inside you Liv." Her shiver was barely discernible in the dark but he could feel it, her skin trembling under his hands and drew her down to kiss, "What's wrong?"

"It's been so long," She whispered, "Since I trusted anyone like this...Fin...I..." She shivered again and kissed him. "I want you so badly..."

"C'mere," Fin lifted her over his body, and positioned his cock between her thighs, holding her hips so all she had to do was sink down onto him. "I gotcha Liv. But its up to you," He reminded her. Damned if he'd go without a condom and then put her on her back and plow her like it wasn't her decision. If this was what she wanted, she had to take it, it wasn't up to him this time.

But she moaned and he could feel how wet she was, the blunt head of his cock poised to enter her until Olivia shuddered and slowly began to sink down onto his body. Fin groaned as her tight walls seemed to almost flutter and spasm around him and Liv wailed. A twist of her hips and she was taking him fully, a shriek of pleasure torn from her throat and Fin had to hold tight to her hips so he wouldn't tumble her on her back and pound into her. "Oh, god...Fin..." Her hands had slid from his chest to his shoulders, "It's too much...I...I'm..."

He loved to watch her come, she was utterly beautiful and her body felt so fucking good and right around him, "That's it Liv." Fin couldn't take anymore, pushing himself up to bury his mouth on her breasts again. She moaned and he could feel her fingers bite into his shoulders as she started to rock her hips against him, moving slowly at first until they were both going mad with need. He'd never felt anything so good, it had been years since he'd had sex without protection and now with Olivia, all he wanted, needed, was to come inside her. 

"Ohhhh Fin, Fin," Olivia shuddered convulsively in his arms and her body seemed to almost vibrate and clutch around his cock. "God please, please, come in me, please Fin...god I need it...please."

Fin wondered if it was possible for his brain to implode with sensation. She was so hot and wet and silky wrapped around him, every muscle in her body drawing her deeper inside her until he was almost jerking Liv on and off his cock. She was moaning and begging and he'd never heard anything hotter in his life than Detective Olivia Benson begging for him to come in her. He came so deep in her he could feel the head of his cock pushing up into the mouth of her womb, a tight greedy little mouth as her pussy clamped around him and ruthlessly yanked every drop of seed from his balls in excruciating ecstasy.

He lay back pulling Liv down with him and shuddered in the aftermath, her body limp and sated over his. They were both clammy with sweat, panting and exhausted and she was still clinging to him as if she was afraid to let go.


	5. Karaoke

The absolute last thing he'd expected had been for Elliot to invite him, Munch, Cragen and Liv to his house for barbeque on Saturday but it had happened. He'd slanted a glance at Olivia and she'd looked so damn hopeful he hadn't been able to turn Elliot down.

Then Stabler had actually thought for a second and suggested that if Fin had plans with Kenneth that he just bring him along. Fin had nodded and thanked the man and now he was in Stabler's backyard. There were kids all over the place, Elliot's wife Kathy was riding herd on the little ones while Elliot kept the older ones occupied.

Hilariously enough one of the kids had brought out their karaoke machine and it seemed like everyone had to give it a try. He'd had more fun laughing at Elliot who attempted a rap song just to make his kid laugh. The whiter than white man trying to strike a gansta pose had been both disturbing and entertaining. When he'd nearly split his sides laughing Elliot had challenged him to do better and thrown the microphone at him.

"I dunno man, stuff I know's not exactly kid friendly," Fin reminded the other detective. He looked at Dickie, and Maureen, "I'm game if you got somethin' on there I can actually sing."

"How about Price Tag with B.o.B," Dickie grinned. "Maureen an' me can do the verses and you can back us up on the chorus. There's rap in there too, coupla verses in."

"Okay," Fin caved. It didn't help that Olivia was sitting next to John and Kathy grinning while Kenneth played with the baby. Maybe it was their Irish roots, seemed like he'd yet to meet someone Irish who couldn't sing, but the kids were awesome. And he didn't totally screw up his part of it either. That was a relief. Liv's happy face was another good reason to do this.

They'd kept their relationship quiet, but not secret. He was pretty sure Elliot had seen them at the diner in the morning, at least a few times in the past six months. And he wasn't making any effort to hide that he flat out adored Olivia in front of John or Cragen. Neither of them was the type for a public display of affection beyond a hug and even that wasn't really appropriate in the precinct. No matter how many fantasies he had about fucking Liv over her desk or up in the crib.

It had been a really good six months, barring the cases that seemed to hit them by the truckload. But whenever things started driving them crazy at work, the two of them just kicked things up a notch in the bedroom. Coming up with new ways to drive each other crazy was an excellent use of what little free time they had.

This last week Olivia had come up with the idea that since they were working different shifts and couldn't satisfy each other that they should indulge in self gratification either. He'd stared at her for a minute when she'd proposed that and tilted his head, "Exactly how is that going to keep me from killing someone babygirl?"

"Well, you and I..." She'd rubbed a knuckle over the back of his hand in a teasing caress. "We do get worked up easily don't we? And we're used to taking care of the urges right?"

"Yeah," Fin had been more than a little wary of answering. 

"And did you not tease me incessantly last weekend? Not letting me come for almost two hours worth of foreplay?" Olivia murmured in his ear, "You liked that, since it was your idea."

"Yeah, that's true, but that was two hours, not a week or more," Fin pointed out.

"Do you know how good it felt when you finally let me come?" She was leaning against her, that strong slender body hot against his. "I almost passed out babe. Think how good it will be together if we don't do anything to take the edge off until we can take care of each other."

"You really want this," Fin looked at her. "You're sure." He'd already been thinking of what he could do to her when the case had cleared and Elliot had invited them over on their first day off. But Olivia and he had made a deal and he'd stick to it. They'd go home together after the barbeque since they had Sunday off too. He couldn't wait to hear her scream his name while he fucked her hard like she wanted.

"So everybody here has done at least one song, in my case several, apologies for that," Elliot drawled. "Except for one person," He looked at his kids, "Who would that be?"

"Olivia has to sing," The twins shouted and Maureen whooped and hollered her agreement. 

"Guys you know I'm not good at it," Olivia protested and shook her head.

"Don't care," Cragen shook his head. Fin chuckled as he recalled Cragen's not too terrible rendition of 'Under the Boardwalk'. Munch had gotten Kathy to sing along with him, he wasn't awful but he wasn't great.

"C'mon Liv," He grinned at her. "Sooner you start the sooner its done. And I didn't squawk, much when it was my turn."

"You didn't have to do this by yourself," Olivia retorted with a grimace that was a little too good humored to be genuinely annoyed.

"Oh this one is perfect for you," Maureen found a song and handed Olivia the microphone.

"Seriously Maureen?" Olivia looked at the song and shook her head, "You know I hate those books right?"

"Yeah, but the music for the movies has been consistently good," Maureen told her cheerfully. "C'mon, I dare ya."

"Insane, I must be," But Liv let the music cue up and sighed as the opening notes began.

Fin prepared to keep his face straight in case Liv was really awful. She might be but he had no business showing it. She was singing just like the rest of them and she'd been supportive of him when he sang, humming along and clapping to the music.

The music as it began wasn't anything he recognized, simple notes, nothing jazzy or modern sounding. It sounded sweet and he watched curiously as Liv took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more..."

Her voice wasn't the best but she was far from the worst he'd ever heard. She had a sweet sound and a tiny vibrato on the high notes. But it was the words he was hearing, and the way she looked at him when she began the chorus. 

In six months they hadn't said those words to each other. He'd shown her in every way he knew how. He was wary of saying the actual words because Liv did have a history of running the minute someone got too close. But now... she was just looking at him as she sang and Fin took a deep breath. He could feel his mouth curving in a smile as he looked back at her and her dark eyes seemed to just glow.

When the song was done he couldn't stand it anymore, "C'mere Liv." He stood just in time to open his arms and wrap them around her. "God I love you babygirl," He whispered against her lips. "You know you're it right? You're the one Liv."

"I wondered if you'd have the nerve to tell me eventually," Olivia was smiling as she kissed him. "I love you too you know."

"All right, enough with the mushy," Elliot blew a raspberry. "Come and get the food," He was working at the grill and dishing up burgers and chicken breasts along with hot dogs for his kids.

“So how long have you two been dating exactly,” Kathy and the kids were the only ones surprised by Fin and Olivia kissing. Elliot’s wife had been wide eyed when Fin had released Liv from his embrace.

“’Bout six months,” Fin shrugged as he loaded a chicken breast with tomato and lettuce. Liv was doing something similar with the addition of cheese, peppering everything before she finished making her sandwich. “Just couldn’t stop myself.”

Olivia grinned at him and nudged him with her hip as they moved towards the table with their plates, “You never told me what made you ask me out.” Her voice was low and sweet, private and he just wanted to fuck her against the side of the house when she looked and sounded like that. Of course a big part of why he’d finally asked her out was that same need nearly overwhelming him when he’d gone to wake her up.

Fin looked at her plate with its sandwich and roasted vegetables, “You’re gonna need more than that to keep up with me tonight Liv.” He warned her in a low voice that went unheard by the rest of the group, “Got a week and a half worth of frustration pent up from needin’ you.”

“Oh don’t think that’ll be a problem,” She teased back as they sat down, deliberately close to him with the excuse of the kids crowding her on her other side. Fin slid a hand up her back and felt her shiver, let his palm press to the back of her neck and his fingers squeeze and compress her spine for half an instant in a little reminder of just how much he wanted her. Her shudder was almost as tantalizing as her voice and tiny smile as she picked up her sandwich.

“So why did you ask Liv out,” Kathy was obviously curious.

“Wow thanks Kathy,” Olivia laughed and shook her head. “That sounded like a ringing endorsement.”

Mrs. Stabler protested that wasn’t how she meant it and there was a good ten minutes ribbing from her husband and children before she rolled her eyes and conceded that her wording hadn’t been the best. “But you still haven’t answered the question,” She pointed at Fin who was hoping she’d forgotten. It wasn’t really the question he didn’t like, just the expectation of random people, maybe Kathy wasn’t the best example of that, who thought they had the right to ask questions about his relationship.

“Huh,” He looked at Liv and addressed his answer to her. “Six months or so ago, we were working that kidnapping case. Liv was trying to catch a nap up in the crib. Got some fresh info and I volunteered to go an’ get her.” Fin smiled, let his free hand rest on her shoulder, fingers stroking the side of her neck, “She’d fallen asleep over a file. Never seen her so unguarded. She looked…” He shrugged and looked over at Kathy, “Well she looked so good I almost crawled into bed with her. Figured I’d better wake her up an’ ask her out before I had to arrest myself.”

“He came into my office a few days after we closed the case,” Cragen remembered with a smile. “Flat out told me he was going to be dating Olivia. If I didn’t like it…well I’d be short a detective.”

“Seems a little highhanded,” Munch teased. “Liv how do you deal with him?”

“I thought that’s what my handcuffs were for,” Liv blinked at John innocently. There was a moment of stunned silence before she grinned and everyone started laughing at her apparent joke.

Fin chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek, whispering into her hair, “Maybe just for that I should tie you up Olivia.”

“Hmm…I’d rather not thanks,” She murmured back. “But maybe I should give you tongue lashing for making threats.”

“Oh you’re the one gonna get the tongue lashing baby,” He was hard as a rock under the damn table and all he wanted was to get her home. “Gonna make you count how many times you come for me tonight.” He became even more aware of her body next to his if that was possible and nearly groaned. Taking a deep breath he caught the scent of her perfume again and frowned, “That reminds me.” He remarked seemingly out of the blue. “Liv what is that perfume? Drives me crazy and I can’t figure it out.”

“Why don’t you just check her bureau?” Munch asked with a smirk. “Surely you’ve seen her bedroom by now?”

Liv grinned impishly and if he hadn’t been in love before he might have fallen all over again at the wicked little look. “I’ve got a bunch of perfume bottles, old ones and I use them. Until I have to buy more of my perfume Fin can figure out what brand I buy.”

“Damn hard to buy her a gift when I don’t know what scent she favors,” Fin complained. He gave Olivia a mock glare, “I’d swear its some sorta contest but she hasn’t told me the rules yet.”

“Are you not an ace detective?” John chuckled, “Take a sample and have it analyzed.”

“That’d be cheating,” Fin and Elliot said at the same time and for once exchanged grins. Munch rolled his eyes while Kathy just smirked.

“Uh oh,” Fin caught the look on Kathy’s face and shook his head. “Elliot your wife is scarin’ me.” His son started to laugh opposite him and had to lean against Munch for support.

“Never thought I’d hear my dad admit he was scared of anything,” Kenneth gasped out between chuckles.

"Hey your significant other starts to look smug and superior I dare you to not be just a little worried," Elliot grinned and nudged his wife. "She's actually scaring me a little bit."

"Well if you want to know something like that you ask another woman," Kathy shrugged as if it were obvious, which perhaps to her it was. 

"So you're tellin' me if I wanna know what perfume Liv wears to ask one of you," Fin narrowed his eyes at the silently giggling females around the table. "Except for not seein' you guys much that's a great plan."

Olivia was giggling next to him, "You never did actually ask me babe." She reminded him with a little bump of her shoulder to his. "You could try that."

"Well every time we're somewhere I can ask I get distracted," Fin admitted a bit sheepishly. "So what is it?"

"It's just Shalimar," Liv shrugged with a smile. "Not anything special."

"It's special when its on your skin," Fin murmured low enough that only she would hear. "I'll prove to you how much."

8888

For the sake of courtesy they stayed until it was time for the kids bedtime, the younger ones anyway. Olivia rose from her chair and kissed the kids good night, giving Kathy and Elliot the same treatment which cued everyone else to say their good byes. Elliot grinned as Fin shook his hand, "Go on and get outa here, I know you've been drying to get Liv alone for the last two hours."

"You a mind reader all a the sudden or am I just that obvious?" Fin shook his head as he watched Kenneth get into his car and wave before driving off.

"You've been looking at her like you're starved and she's a steak for the whole day," Elliot shook his head. "Just don't get pulled over for God's sake. I won't come to bail you out when you pummel a patrolman."

Fin had laughed and nodded. It had still been a near thing for him to obey the speed limits. Olivia's apartment was closer than his so they'd agreed to spend the night there. She'd barely gotten the door closed and locked behind them when he pounced.

"Woman, you had better get out of those clothes," He warned as he pressed her against the door with his body and kissed her. "I'll rip them off you I'm that ready." Her moan into his mouth just send need spiraling even tighter through his body. She was melting against him and he had to fight the urge to pull their clothing open and pin her to the door with his cock.

"Bedroom," She gasped into his mouth, a gorgeous moan of a word and he shuddered. 

Forcing himself away Fin took a deep breath, it felt like he was strangling with lust, "Babygirl, you'd better fuckin' run." He warned her as she hurried in front of him towards her bedroom. She was pulling her shirt off over her head, her jeans unzipped and sandals kicked off across the floor as he stood in the doorway and groaned at the sight of her in a lacey peach bra and panties.

"Clothes off Fin," She gestured almost desperately at his shirt and jeans. "Or I'll end up ripping them off. I swear to God babe."

She didn't need to tell him twice, he was practically tearing at his clothing until they were both naked. Then he wasn't sure who attacked who first. Olivia's mouth was hot on his neck, her hand wrapped around his already painfully stiff cock. He hand one hand on her breast and the other between her thighs, cupping her mound. She was already soaked and ready. He nudged her backwards until they nearly fell upon the bed. Liv was giggling helplessly as they sprawled across the mattress, giggling even as she moaned for him.

Fin shuddered as her hand let go of his cock to cup his balls, stroking and teasing him, "Fuck!" He cursed and bent his mouth to her breast, swollen tight, her nipples budded with need, and sucked as gently as he could. Her moan was more like a shriek and he would have smirked if he wasn't just as desperate. Spearing her with his fingers, sliding two of them inside her tight wet sheath he felt a shockwave roll over her body and her shriek became a scream.

He grabbed her hips and pushed her farther up the mattress before covering her body with his, "God Fin, yes please." Liv spread her legs apart, cradling him between her thighs and Fin shuddered at the feel of her hot wet core against his cock. It felt so good, perfect, to slowly into her body. He was gasping with the need to control himself, to go slow and not simply plunge home. She was moaning under him, her arms around him, her breasts rubbing against his chest as he finally slid fully inside of her and he felt her body tremble around his again, another orgasm shattering through her body.

Fin groaned and fought to stay still, if he moved when she was like this he could lose control, "Liv, baby...I...I've got to..." He groaned as he lost control and began to snap his hips against hers before the tremors had completely died out of her muscles. She felt so good, so damn wet and tight, hot around him. Her hips met his, every movement equaled, reciprocated, until her mouth at the base of his neck bit him sharply.

"Come in me Fin, please, God just come in me," Olivia was uttering a command now, even as her body wound tighter around him. Her voice turned into a wail as he fucked her harder, his hips slamming into hers, "Oh God, Fin!"

He shuddered, his blood was on fire, everything was a hot red bursting haze as his orgasm swept over and through him, filling her again and again and again until he was gasping and exhausted. Liv trembled around him, her body shaking with the force of her pleasure, milking him of every drop of his seed.

They were both panting, exhausted and still, her hands were tender as they stroked over his back while he couldn't seem to stop pressing kisses to her shoulder and neck. "I love you Liv," He murmured against her skin. "You're stuck with me because I'm never lettin' go of you."

"You have yet to see me in clingy mode," She had a tired giggle in her voice. "I love you so much. I don't want to be away from you. I hate when we're on different shifts."

"When's your lease up?" Fin rolled so he wouldn't smother her and cradled her body against his.

"I'm due to renew it in two months, why?" Liv murmured sleepily.

"Mine's up in another five..." Fin muttered thoughtfully. "Wanna move in with me and we'll look for a place of our own for when my lease is up?"

"I think...yeah," Liv nodded. "But can we talk about it later?" She kissed him full on the mouth. "I need to wear you out a bit more if you're thinking about apartments."

Fin chuckled wickedly and tumbled her back onto her back, "Oh I hope you were counting baby. Because if not...you're gonna wish you were." He held her down and kissed her, his mouth fierce with need and love on her lips, tasting and nibbling on her. "I love to watch you come," Fin smiled as he looked at her. "You're so gorgeous. And don't forget to count for me Liv." He let his hands glide up her body to her breasts. They were both going to have a long, exhausting, wonderful night.


	6. Scars

She never asked about the scars on his back, areas with pitted skin, indentations as if gravel had pressed into his back. The burns on his side and thigh or the long mark that slashed across his ribs. Her hands stroked and soothed every area she touched, but she didn't ask him what caused the marks. For all he knew she didn't need to ask, she'd been to enough crime scenes and seen enough victims to know what bullet wounds, shrapnel scars and burns looked like.

He'd pressed his lips to every part of her body and found her scars, knife wounds, jagged marks on her legs, one on her side. He'd seen enough to know what a stab wounds from knives and broken glass looked like. He'd never asked about them. When Liv was ready she'd tell him, until then, just as she did, he kissed the scars and let her know he saw them and loved her.

He was lying with her, tired and relaxing after they'd worn each other out, his fingers idly stroking one of the jagged scars on her hip and thigh. Her voice almost startled him, he'd thought she was already half asleep. "My mother...was a college professor," She murmured. "When I was sixteen...I was dating one of her students. He proposed to me and I said yes. I wanted to get away from her. I loved him, trusted him, but I wanted to get away from her so bad." 

Fin let his other hand stroke up her back and threaded his fingers into her hair, stroking and petting her affectionately. He hoped she'd keep talking, tell him what had happened. After a moment she sighed and continued, "When I told her... She told me she'd never let anyone else have me. She threatened to get my boyfriend kicked out of school and arrested if I saw him again. She'd been drinking vodka. She broke the bottle and went after me. I kicked her twice, and ran but..." She shrugged against him, "She was a drunk. It got so that she didn’t even need to be drinking for me to be afraid of her."

He wasn’t quite sure what to say so he asked what he hoped was a semi-neutral question, “That why you don’t drink all that much Liv? Don’t wanna risk it?”

“That’s part of it,” She shivered a bit, burrowed closer to him and he obliged her by wrapping his arms more tightly around her body. “I also… I felt like it was my fault that she drank. If I wasn’t around maybe she’d…” 

Fin couldn’t stand her blaming herself, “Liv, if she drank she was sick, and she made the choice to keep drinking even knowing it would hurt you. That’s not your fault. You couldn’t do anything to stop her and you sure didn’t do anything to make her drink.” He pressed his lips to her forehead and temple, suddenly angry beyond belief at Liv’s mom.

“My mother was raped,” She whispered. “I don’t know if she didn’t believe in abortion or if it was too late for her to have one by the time she realized but…she kept me. My father raped my mother and I was the reminder of it for the rest of her life.”

“Oh baby,” Fin pulled away from her slightly so he could look her in the eye. “That’s a raw deal. But that still doesn’t make it your fault. You can’t help who you come from any more than I can. She chose to drink Liv. Even alcoholics learn that they can’t start because then they can’t stop. That doesn’t mean you’re to blame for any of it. You’re the only one who isn’t to blame.”

“I know that…I mean in my head I know it,” Liv sighed. “Feeling it…”

“Yeah, that ain’t as easy,” He agreed with a sigh. “Took me a long time ‘fore I could stand to think of Iraq or Somalia. Lost a lotta guys,” Fin kissed her gently. “You don’t ever ask me about the scars, or why sometimes I pull in, you just help me. I appreciate that more than I can ever say Liv. I get to thinkin’ on the buddies I lost, guys who just wanted to do the right thing for God and country and got killed. Get to thinkin’ I don’t deserve anything good in my life, don’t deserve to be alive.”

“You’re such a good man,” She whispered. “I don’t know anyone who’s a better person than you. You deserve…so much. You deserve to have what you want Fin. Don’t ever think you shouldn’t be alive. Please don’t.”

“It’s been a while since those thoughts started creepin’ in,” Fin tried to reassure her. “Between you and John and the job, don’t get to wallow much. And the PTSD is pretty much gone. That’s part of why I wasn’t going to give up on you baby. You don’t let me sink into that way of thinking. You’ve always drawn me out, even when you didn’t know you were doing it.”

She lifted her face for his kiss and he smiled and pressed his lips down onto her own, sweet hot fire seeping through him at her touch. For a while they’d forget, lose themselves in each other and forget the scars.

8888

The angry red wound looked obscene against her skin. Fin forced his hands to unclench from the fists they’d involuntarily formed and took one of Olivia’s cold hands in his. Hospitals were always so damn cold, her fingers felt like little icicles. Cragen had come in and taken one look at him before obviously changing his mind on whatever he’d intended to say. Instead the captain just told him to get some rest.

The doctors and nurses were in and out, most of them businesslike, some quietly sympathetic, all of them gentle with Liv. He’d been waiting a day and a half for her to wake up, the bullet, the blood loss, and the blow to her head when she’d hit the ground were all combining to keep her unconscious. Elliot and Kathy were almost as bad as he was, the big ex-marine looking more helpless than Fin had ever seen him when he took Olivia’s other hand and talked to her about the case. If Elliot looked that bad Fin didn’t want to think about how he was looking. Worse than bad, most likely, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Part of him wanted to go down to the precinct and beat the crap out of the creep who’d shot Liv. A stronger part of him couldn’t stand to leave her long enough to bloody his knuckles. "Liv, you gotta wake up baby," He lifted her hand to his lips. Her hand was still chilled, her fingers cold under his lips. "C'mon baby, miss you in my bed. Miss holdin' you."

Munch knocked at the door and Fin looked up, "Not awake yet?" His partner took a seat on the other side of Olivia's bed. "Maybe she's just taking advantage of the injury to get a good eight hours," The older detective teased. "The way you two look at each other I doubt she gets a lot of sleep at home."

Fin couldn't force his lips into the smile he was trying for, "Yeah. Well I warned her that she was stuck with me." He brushed his lips over Liv's knuckles again, "Can't seem to sleep without her."

"You've only been living together for six months," Munch objected mildly. "But you're already an insomniac without her?"

"It's contagious," He shrugged. Fin drew in his breath and slowly expelled it before he looked at Liv's monitors. "We been together...God its been more than a year and I haven't spent more than a month of nights away from her. Last night I slept here."

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this worried,” John was thoughtful but at least he wasn’t teasing anymore. “She’ll be all right Fin. The doctor’s say it’s the blood loss that’s keeping her unconscious.”

“Yeah I know,” Fin knew that. The doctors had explained it to him. Unfortunately they’d also said that the longer she remained unconscious the more likely it was that there was something else wrong. “I just…I keep sitting here and thinkin’ you know? I want Liv around for the rest of my life. I dunno if she wants to get married or just live together. I don’t know if she wants to try havin’ kids. We both just…” He couldn’t finish and shook his head.

“You thought you’d have time,” Munch nodded his understanding. “And lets face it, before you? Two months in Liv would have run so fast in the other direction we wouldn’t have seen her for dust.”

“Yeah,” The ex-ranger shook his head. “Me an’ Liv we’ve talked a lot about that. Neither of us is exactly good at opening up to people. That’s what most of this year has been about. It’s been hard but its been worth it you know?”

“You both have seemed…happier in general, since you started dating,” John’s tired face brightened with a half smile. “Gotta admit to a little jealousy. You two get each other. I never had that with any of my wives.”

“None a them was a cop were they,” Fin rubbed Olivia’s hand between his. “Why the hell do they always keep hospitals so damn cold? Her hands are freezin’.”

“Part of that’s the blood loss,” His partner told him. “But I don’t know why hospital staff thinks the rooms should be sub-arctic. Maybe it saves on heat?”

“It’s to make the nurses move faster,” Liv’s weak voice chimed in. Fin felt her fingers tighten on his and her eyes fluttered open and then shut tiredly. “If its colder the nurses walk faster. Kathy told me.”

“Baby, don’t go back to sleep on me,” Fin stood and cupped her face in his hands. “C’mon, stay awake with me. John go get the nurse or somebody,” He shot the command at his partner. “You scared me half to death Liv.”

“Sorry,” Olivia’s voice was still tired but she tried to open her eyes again. “Next time I’ll wear a turtleneck vest.”

“Damn right,” Fin scowled down at her precious face. “Fuckin’ bastards are gettin’ better aim, shootin’ around the damn vests. You’re lucky you didn’t bleed out.”

“Babe,” Dark eyes looked up into his. “Yes.”

“Yes what?” Now he was confused. Had he asked her something?

“Talkin’ to John, when I was waking up,” She whispered. “Yes. Kids. Yes. Marry you. Yes. Get it?”

He was about to say to hell with the tubes and monitors and just kiss her when the nurse came in and started doing all manner of medical shit. Once the nurse was done irritating the hell out of Liv by poking and prodding and shining a light in her eyes she began noting her chart and talking to Liv. “Well, all things considered you’re doing pretty well Miss Benson,” She was barely looking at Olivia as she scribbled on her paperwork. “Don’t be alarmed if all you want to do is sleep for a while. You’ve been unconscious and that’s not the same as sleeping, so your body is going to want rest.”

“When’s the doc gonna come by and check her out?” Fin wanted to know, Munch was hovering outside the door on his cell, passing the news along.

“Doctor Hague should make his rounds this afternoon,” The nurse didn’t even look up from her notes. “In the meantime, Miss Benson I suggest you send your boyfriend home and you both get some rest.”

“Yeah that’s not gonna happen,” Fin shook his head just as Munch poked his head in.

“Fin, Cragen wants us both at the precinct. Says to come in, work the witness Elliot brought in and he’ll spring you for the afternoon.”

“Shit,” Fin cursed and sat next to Liv’s lets on the bed, taking her cold hand in his again. “That okay with you? I’m cool with disobeyin’ orders if you are baby.”

Her smile was tired but it did reach her eyes, “Go on. Follow orders. I’ll try to get some rest so I’m awake when you get here this afternoon.”

“You say so,” It went against every instinct to leave her but he nodded. He got all the way to the door before he went back for a kiss and a question, “Liv. Just curious. What kinda ring you want?”

She actually made a face at him, “Nothing that’ll break the bank. Just pick out whatever you think I’ll like. I’m easy babe. You know that.”

“Uh huh,” He couldn’t help grinning. “So the Shalimar of engagement rings.” Fin pressed a gentle kiss to her lips again, “Love you Olivia.”

“I love you too,” She smiled up at him. “Now go on, get to work.”

“Yeah,” He kissed her again before he forced himself out the door with John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So this is a little shorter but the idea came to me as I was dealing with a bandaid and something that’ll result in a nice little scar of my own. We know that Fin had PTSD because he told Liv about it and that eventually it gets better. And because I’ve heard of very few Rangers getting through combat without any scars I’m guessing he had more than a few.
> 
> Liv’s had a little bit more artistic license but she grew up with an abusive parent and she’s been a cop for a long time so she was bound to have a few lingering marks herself.
> 
> Besides, there’s nothing like a crisis to make people realize what they really want. Right?


	7. Promises

He didn’t have a lot of use for promises people just planned on breaking. Every time he gave his word he’d bust his ass to keep it. It was part of why he'd rarely made promises. He didn't want to be accused of breaking them.

Promises weren't easy for him. He'd only made a few in his life. When he'd joined the army, when he'd become a cop and when he'd married. He still felt bad some days, that the promise of his first marriage had been broken because he'd been keeping the other vows he'd made. He hadn't been able to be a good cop and a good husband. 

It was easier with Olivia. Maybe because she was a cop. Maybe because she so rarely made promises herself. But she'd made them to him. And he'd made them to her. Now they were going to take the plunge and make a few more.

Liv came out of the bedroom, fussing with her rings. It was a nervous habit she'd developed after they'd married, she twisted her engagement and wedding rings around on her finger when she felt jittery. "It's gonna be fine," Fin tried to reassure her. Unfortunately it came out sounding more hopeful than matter of fact.

"Yeah," She nodded her agreement. "I know its pretty much a done deal...I don't know why I'm so..."

Fin did the one thing he knew would calm her down. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. "Deep breaths," He murmured against her cheek. "We just got this meeting. All the paperwork is ready, just needs signatures."

"Sure you're ready for this?" Liv was grinning up at him, her smile was almost impish.

"Yeah," Fin kissed her again. "With you? Pretty sure you'll kick my ass if I screw up."

"Damn right," She leaned into him. "Kenneth still okay with it?"

"What, not being an only child anymore? Having someone to spoil?" Fin chuckled as he remembered the last conversation with his son. "He's just about as excited as we are. He's already arranging his schedule so he's available to babysit."

"What's he want? A boy or a girl?" Olivia asked as she grabbed her purse. 

"He keeps saying I really ought to have a girl," Fin shook his head. "I dunno, I've seen Elliot and the craziness with his daughters. I'd end up locking the kid in her room until she's eighteen."

His wife's laugh was mischievous as she slanted a look up at him, "And a boy you'd be locking horns with every day. I don't think either gender is supposed to be easy."

"Let's just hope for the best," Fin shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist as they left the apartment. "It'll be an adventure either way."

She smiled, "Life with you always is."

8888

Crying from the other room woke him. Olivia was getting out of bed and Fin grabbed a pair of sweats and yanked them on while Liv pulled on her robe. "Well they warned us the first few nights would be rough," He murmured as Liv tied her sash and opened the door.

"At least they're together though," Liv's voice was soft with sleep but she was rapidly waking up.

"Yeah, 'cause we're a pair of suckers," Fin chuckled as they walked towards the second bedroom. "At least they're young enough that sharing a room isn't a big deal." He turned on the hall light and watched Olivia go into the bedroom.

Her voice was soft as she greeted the kids and he heard two little voices in reply, and a third, sleepy and scared still. The decision to adopt hadn't come easy. But it helped that they were married, stable careers, and everyone they knew had put in a good word for them. And they'd said flat out that a baby would be great but they'd be happy with any child. He'd been nervous as hell, especially after his rocky relationship with Kenneth.

There'd been months of waiting. And inspections. And the paperwork had been worse than a cops daily reports. At least that had been something they could handle though. Cops were no stranger to forms. And then they'd gotten a call about a little girl. She was five.

Apparently she'd been hard to place because she had a brother who was a year younger and a sister who was a year older. The kids had been split up in foster care. Laurie had been the one the agent had deemed the most adoptable of the three, but she'd proven difficult to place. Whenever she found out that her brother and sister wouldn't be coming to the new home with her Laurie turned obstreperous and the potential parents decided against her.

Fin had asked why Laurie's older sister and younger brother weren't being adopted out as well. He'd had to grind his teeth to keep from yelling when he'd been told the older girl had been abused and had some behavioral problems and the brother was reclusive and not well socialized.

Olivia had been quietly furious, she'd gotten a look on her face that boded no good for anyone unless a solution was found. And before his brain could censor his tongue he'd asked if they could take all three of the kids.

So Laurie, her older sister Maggie and her little brother Robert were all together again. Maggie was still sullen, though she was in counseling. Doctor Huang had been able to recommend a good therapist for her, for all of the kids actually. Robert had nightmares and Laurie was quiet, worried that if the three of them weren't good that they'd be sent back to the foster system, separated for good.

"Hey guys," Fin moved into the doorway as Olivia stood by Robert's bed, her hand on his forehead. "Was thinking, maybe some milk, little toast? Soothe the stomachs?" He looked at Liv, "Always worked on me. Kenneth too."

"Yes please," Laurie nodded hopefully.

Fin smiled and Liv gave him a nod, "I think that's a good idea." She murmured. "Why don't we all go into the kitchen and have some milk and toast? And then we'll be sleepy again right?"

8888

It was an hour later, Fin was lying awake with Liv in his arms. He and Liv had managed to keep fairly quiet, with the door closed, and then opened it after they'd made love so they could hear if the kids woke up again. Liv was giggling a little bit, "Never thought I'd see my badass husband with a milk mustache."

Fin kissed her again, "Hey, got the kids laughin'." He reminded her.

"Yeah, even Maggie grinned." Liv remembered. "Are you glad? That we have them?"

"I'll be even more glad when its all finalized, inspections passed, everything set in stone," Fin told her. "But yeah. I'm glad. Gonna have to find a bigger place. But that'll keep for a year or two maybe."

"Hmm," Liv nodded against his chest. "Thank you Fin."

"I didn't do anything major," Fin reminded her with a smile. "I drank milk too fast. And I agreed we should adopt the kids."

"No, thank you for asking me out," Olivia murmured. "Wouldn't be here if you hadn't asked me out. Wouldn't have you or the kids. Wouldn't be so happy trying to catch my breath from trying to not scream."

"Oh Liv, I was done for the minute I saw you sleeping," Fin pulled her up to kiss her soundly on the lips. "It was either ask you out or crawl in with you. But I knew I was done resisting you baby girl."

"Yeah, me and my bed head, irresistible," Liv giggled.

Fin smiled, she didn't know just how right she was. But he had the rest of his life to remind her of just how irresistible he found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And we've come to the end folks. It took me a while to get this last chapter worked out. If I do update this again it will be far in the future. But I got inspired with this last bit and wanted to write and post it while it was in my mind. 
> 
> I hope you like it. I wanted it to be different from my other Fin/Olivia story and I think it turned out pretty well.


End file.
